The Path to Heal
by azhou1
Summary: Bluestar survives. Her mind is still shattered. Will her clan restore her to her old self? Or will Bluestar continue to make rash decisions?


**Disclaimer:: I do not own Warrior Cats.**

 **The story may be slightly different than the original as Bluestar is going to be alive in here.**

* * *

I-I killed the dogs. The clan is safe. I protected those traitors. My mind was clear for a split second and I felt StarClan surrounding me. Moonflower and Snowfur has told me that I wasn't my time yet.

I saw my son and daughter across the river and I looked down. Fireheart was helping me back to the camp. I was barely paying attention to the clan, who were staring at me. Cinderpelt applied some herbs onto me and I went back into my den.

Fireheart was waiting there, "Bluestar... thank you."

I grunted, "I'm still not happy about you."

"I had to stop an unnecessary battle, Bluestar."

I hissed, "Fireheart, I'm the leader and I say if we battle them or not. You are the deputy. But you're enjoying this too much for your own good. Hmm... You are to not eat prey until tomorrow's gathering."

Fireheart wanted to protest but stopped himself, "Y-Yes Bluestar."

"Now get out of my sight." The deputy ran off, obviously not wanting to be in my presence anymore.

At sundown, after Cinderpelt gave me a squirrel to eat, I called for a clan meeting, "May every cat who can catch their own prey gather!" The cats gathered, shuffling nervously.

I meowed, "Thank you for gathering here. I will list off the cats to go to tomorrow's gathering. Fireheart, Cinderpelt, Darkstripe, Longtail, Mousefur, Brackenfur, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Thornpaw, Bramblepaw, and Ashpaw." The apprentices murmured, sounding excited.

I snarled, "The rest of you should prepare for an invasion from any other clan or any rogues. We do not want to be surprised."

Fireheart hastily said, "Since there is a clan truce-"

"WindClan and ShadowClan are not to be trusted. Meeting over. Cinderpelt, come to my den."

Cinderpelt and I went to my den. I was lost in thought once more, remembering the day Snowfur and I were made into apprentices. At that time, the old leader wanted a distraction from WindClan and decided that we were to be the distractions.

Cinderpelt asked, obviously already used to my expression, "Bluestar, what do you want to ask me?"

I replied, still lost in my memories, "Hmm? Oh. I need some advice and I have a question."

"And I would gladly give the answer and the advice."

"What does the clan think about me?"

Cinderpelt hesitated, "Bluestar, they think that something happened to you. Lostface is extremely upset... along with Fireheart, who does not deserve that punishment."

I finally meowed, "Tell Fireheart to come here. I need to speak to both of you about this next thing."

Cinderpelt dipped her head, "Yes, Bluestar." I was immediately back into a cloud of memories once more.

 _Snowfur hissed, "Mousebrain, I don't know what you see in Oakheart. You're in different clans. Your loyalty is to the clan, no where else. You have to obey the code."_

 _I replied, "Snowfur, Oakheart is-"_

 _"Shut it, Bluefur, you have to stop seeing him."_

"Bluestar?" Fireheart meowed, "You wanted to speak to us?" Oh StarClan, why do you show me this? Haven't I suffered enough yet? Are you the traitors who cannot stop taunting me with memories?

I turned to Cinderpelt instead, "Do you remember when Sunstar used to punish me for sneaking into the forest?"

Cinderpelt hesitated before nodding, "Yes. I remember."

"The following information is something you cannot share. T-Tigerstar knows and he will use it against me at the gathering."

"I swear to StarClan."

I hissed, "Do not say that in my presence. They are traitors!"

I continued, "Anyways, I had met a cat from RiverClan. His name was Oakheart. Long story short, we became mates and we had three kits."

A smile went across my face, "Their names were Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit."

Fireheart blurted out, "What happened to Mosskit?"

I frowned, "Mosskit died w-when I was taking them to Oakheart. Another cat, much like Tigerstar, wanted to take over ThunderClan and I had to be deputy in order to stop it. StarClan has shown me a vision about it."

I snarled, "It's StarClan's fault I lost Mosskit. It is painful to look at Mistyfoot and Stonefur during meetings."

Cinderpelt meowed, "Mistyfoot and Stonefur are good warriors. You made the right choice, no matter how hard they are. The clan will be with you when you tell them in the gathering tomorrow night."

"Will they?"

"Yes," the medicine cat said firmly, "None of us have truly given up on you and I doubt that StarClan had."

I hissed, "Get out of my sight." Cinderpelt dipped her head and calmly left the den.

Fireheart nodded to me, "I will see you tomorrow, Bluestar."

"Yes, and I want to be on the dawn's border patrol tomorrow, with myself leading."

Fireheart looked surprised, "Of course, Bluestar." I snarled at the traitor and he finally left.

* * *

I hadn't slept much for the entire night, not wanting those starry traitors to disturb me. I got up for the dawn patrol, waiting for the cats.

When Sandstone, Graystripe, Frostfur, and Goldenflower finally arrived, I hissed at the traitors, "That took you long enough."

Sandstone meowed, "The sun had just started to rise." Ignoring the traitor's comment, I began padding along the forest. They followed closely. All of our ears were perked for any sign of danger. I made sure to sniff hard near the WindClan territory, certain that they had done something to us. I didn't scent anything but I was sure that they had done something to us once again. We returned to camp as the rest of the cats were grooming themselves. Without a word, I went back to the forest to hunt. I crouched down, scenting a squirrel nearby. I pounced onto it and killed it. I went back, abandoning my ritual to thank StarClan every time I killed something. I threw it into the nursery and heard a murmured thanks as I left.

When the gathering was about to start, I told Fireheart to gather all of them up. I led the path to the Fourtrees, where the other three clans had already arrived. I jumped onto my place on the tree and Fireheart sat on the root.

Tigerstar snarled, "We're all here. Finally."

Leopardstar meowed, "I'll go first. Prey is running smoothly in RiverClan. There had been a fox in RiverClan that we had chased off."

Tallstar went next, "Prey is also smooth in WindClan. There hasn't been any predators in our territory but we are on high alert for any, since we had smelt a stale scent of fox near our border with RiverClan." Leopardstar nodded.

I meowed, "There had been dogs in our territory. ThunderClan had dealt with the situation. Also-"

Tigerstar interrupted, "Get to the part when you smuggled your kits into RiverClan."

He snarled, "Because I know you did and you shouldn't be the leader."

Cinderpelt said firmly, "StarClan had chosen her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have received any of her lives. Also, it is impolite to interrupt a leader when she is speaking."

"I'm also a leader and we will not be bossed around by ThunderClan."

I met Mistyfoot and Stonefur's eyes before looking straight at Leopardstar, "I have something to admit to all of you. Mistyfoot and Stonefur are my kits."

Leopardstar nodded hesitantly, "I knew that Oakheart had got them from another clan. Mistyfoot and Stonefur had told the clan yesterday and we do not blame them."

Tigerstar meowed loudly, "But she went off with another-"

I said firmly, "Tigerstar. You're the one who tried to kill me when you were in my clan. You're the one who had broken the warrior code."

Tallstar gasped as he looked at the sky, "The clouds are covering the moon! StarClan must be angry. The gathering is over."

I shouted, "Who dares what StarClan demands? Do we need to live our lives based on a bunch of traitors? I would want to take my own path."

Tallstar stared at me, "Bluestar, surely you believe in StarClan."

"Of course I know that they exist. I just don't know why we have to-"

Fireheart gave a look at Tallstar, "The meeting is over. Bluestar, we should head back."

I snapped at Fireheart, "I'm the leader, aren't I? Tallstar, I will go to your territory tomorrow to talk to you."

Tallstar considered this for a moment and nodded, "Sunhigh then. A few of my warriors will escort you." I nodded curtly, flicking my tail to have my clan mates to follow me back there. I went to my den and sat in solitude, once again lose in memories,

 _"You're awake!" Came the voice of my sister, "We need to go and play!" I had just opened my eyes. My mother looked glad that I did and told us that we were allowed to, as long we don't leave camp. Snowkit and I padded outside. I went to the fresh kill pile and a squirrel landed on top of my head._

 _A voice meowed to me, "I have never seen fresh kill attack a cat before."_

Cinderpelt snapped me out of my thoughts, "Bluestar, I have given you a long time for thinking about Tigerstar trying to kill you. You will tell me what's going on right now."


End file.
